Express this number in scientific notation. $3{,}739{,}000{,}000$
Explanation: There are $\exponentColor{9}$ digits to the right of the leading $\leadingColor{3}$ (and to the left of the decimal). So: $3{,}739{,}000{,}000 = \leadingColor{3}.739 \times 10^{\exponentColor{9}}$